Thoughts Of My Little Nerd
by bucktooth22
Summary: Gabe reads Sam's mind for a bit of Comic-con fun. Gabriel's POV Oneshot Sabriel Fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

I smirked as I read Sam's mind. I was bored and it was fun so, yeah i read my boyfriend's mind. What's the big deal? Sam was tapping away on his laptop and was not paying any attention to me.

_Damn I wish Gabe weren't here. He's such a distraction._

I snorted with a smirk. Sam wanted a distraction?

_He's smirking. Damn he's too cute. No. Bad Sam. Focus. I have to do research._

No Sam, pay attention to me. I'm more important.

_Sometimes I just wanna tell him all about everything. Damn I'm such a sap._

That's why I love Sam though.

_Like how cute he is and how I love the way he's so annoying even if it's annoying. And about what I'm reading and all the things that Dean thinks makes me a geek._

Geek? Sam's totally a geek but it's so adorable.

_Damn I wish I was at Comic-con right now. It's probably happening right now. I could have been there if I weren't stuck saving the world._

Your wish is my command Sammy. As I snapped my fingers we're in Comic-con with two passes that gave us top priority access. Sam looked at me with wide eyes.

_Comic-con? Damn! Gabe is the coolest!_

"What?" He asked looking at his pass. I wiggle my finger at him laughing.

"Now look at all these people in costume. What am I gunna do with you Sammy?" I asked as one of my sets of golden wings become visible and my clothes change into full armor and a halo appears over my head. "This is what I used to wear back in the old days." I whispered to Sam as my armor completes itself by adding a leather collar with a chain that dropped down and then the end landed in Sam's hand. "Ya know, except for the collar." I winked. Sam blushed. He should be back researching, not here messing around with me.

_Damn Gabe's hot._

"What should i wear?" Sam asked, giving in. I grinned and snapped my fingers and he's in a skimpy maid's costume. Sam shouted in horror so I snapped again and then he was in armor too. His was chain mail, unlike mine which was full plate mail. He shifted under it, adjusting to the heavy weight before walking off, forgetting he was holding my chain leash. I yelped as he yanked me after him and he apologized.

_I forgot about the leash. Is it a leash? I hope I didn't hurt him._

"It's okay Sammy." I laughed and off we set. We got a lot of comments on how awesome our costumes were and a lot of people asked to touch my wings. I directed all questions to my master, living up to my role as his pet. Sam didn't allow anyone to touch my wings and, I had to admit, I was curious. While we were standing in like to talk to George Takei i just had to ask. "Why aren't you letting people touch my wings?" I whispered.

"They might realize they're real." Sam whispered back. I nodded, admittedly disappointed. "And I don't like sharing." Sam smirked. I grinned, pleased.

_I like touching them and they might hurt you. I know your wings are sensitive. At least they seem sensitive when I touch them in bed._

As we got up to Mr. Takei he smiled at us. He seemed cool. "Oh myyyy! You have impressive costumes." He smiled.

"Thanks." Sam smiled anxiously. "Can I- can I have your autograph? Please?" He asked awkwardly.

"Of course. Who do I sign it to?"

"Sam. Please." Sam said as he watched George's motions carefully. Takei laughed as he sighed a picture of his face and wrote To Sam, Oh Myyy Takei.

_Ohmygod I spoke to George Takei. He's totally the coolest._

Now I certainly couldn't have anyone cooler than me so, with a snap of my fingers our costumes changed. Now we're both in tight clothing. Leather and nylon and other bad ass material combined to make us look like total bad asses. My outfit was white with blue accents while his was black with red accents. I also gave him brown bat wings. It was a bit of a challenge making them so he could control them like any normal wings but i managed. He flapped them experimentally before grinning at me. The leash didn't change except the collar was now white.

_Ok scratch that. Gabe is totally the coolest._

My position restored, we continued. Sam continued turning down people touching my wings but he let them touch his. I started noticing him experience this tiny twinge of jealousy whenever anyone asked to touch my wings and he would always think.

_Mine._

After walking around for hours and talking to all of the coolest people, including Matt Smith, Nathan Fillion, and David Tennant, as Sam described them, Sam was tired. And I snapped and we were back in the motel, dressed normally, and in the same time as the time we left. Sam looked at me with wide eyes and I winked at him.

_Would Gabe think I was weird if I just jumped him right now cause damn. He gave me a perfect day and he's just so fucking perfect. He's smiling at me. Fuck._

And so, naturally, his wish was my command and i jumped on him and finished off his perfect day. My little nerd.


End file.
